Blue's Big Musical/Trivia
*Mattel Interactive released a video game on the PlayStation inspired by the special. *Kid Rhino Records released a soundtrack featuring all the music and original songs from the special. *Clips from this special, alongside other Blue's Clues episodes, were seen on the first Behind The Scenes special "Backstage at Blue's Clues" (Found on the DVD release.) *This movie is often abbreviated to Blue's Big Musical, even though on trailers, commercials, the logo, and in the film itself it is called Blue's Big Musical Movie. *Blue was heard when she leaves a paw print offscreen. Steve turns around and the viewers can see that Blue left a clue on Steve's notebook from the backside. *If one counts this as an episode, this is the only episode to run for more than 24 minutes. *This movie was shown on the Nick Jr. block in 2002https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXvyjdv7pm4 during Season 4, and on the Nick Jr. channel ten years laterhttps://youtu.be/KsP95Dycp_E. *This teaches kids how they can get over adversity after anything bad happening. *This is Periwinkle's third appearance in the series. **Interestingly enough, this movie/episode was promoted as his first ever appearance in the whole show, despite the fact that he first appeared in Blue's Big Mystery and Periwinkle Misses His Friend. It is possible that this was the first episode to be produced with Periwinkle, and the aforementioned episodes were produced afterwards. *This is the first time Sidetable interacts with any character besides Steve. *Periwinkle did not seem as interested in magic in the previous two episodes he appeared in. *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika do not have a part in the musical, but they all sang "The Breakfast Song" and the former two sang "Putting it Together." *Having the characters get ready for their big music show for most of this episode, There was no Mailtime and Video Letter segments. *This is the last time the show uses the original archive kid voiceovers including the usual "No, it's a Clue!" line from Adventures in Art. **The original archive kid voiceovers from the first and second seasons was later used for the last time in Blue's Big Costume Party, The Wrong Shirt, Environments, The Anything Box, Puppets, Colors Everywhere!, The Big Book About Us, 100th Episode Celebration, The Boat Float, Our Neighborhood Festival, The Scavenger Hunt, Bluestock, and Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue. *This is the first time in the series to have a 90 degree angle inside the house. *The music clips during the end credits came from Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *The music from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? will be heard in the 100th Episode Celebration. *The first Marching Band music has a wild tune but the second has a beautiful tune. *At the end of the closing credits, Blue barks Bye-bye but in the subtitles it says she is actually saying it. *The episode features the longest credit sequence out of any episode, breaking the record originally held by What Did Blue See?. *In the Nick Jr. Productions logo, after the closing credits, the ending of the music plays most of the logo, while the generic logo music fades in, without the first child laughter, and the music overlaps the closing credits music before the last two notes. *There is no Nickelodeon logo as the 2000 copyright is shown with the Nick Jr. Hippos logo. **On the DVD and Canadian VHS release, there is no Nickelodeon or Nick Jr. logo at all, and it cuts straight to the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro Bill, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Variant. *This is the only episode where Steve finds a clue before the viewer. *The "Notebook!" voiceover from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? is used. *The "Thinking Chair" voiceover from What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? is used. *This is the second time Mailbox gets stuck, the first time was in Blue Is Frustrated. *Unlike most episodes of this show, there is no Kevin or Durate version of this episode, possibly due to the extensive length of the episode compared to others. *This episode has the longest "Race to the Thinking Chair" sequence in the whole show, as Steve was trying to make but the ticket holders kept asking "When the show was starting?". *This is the 1st time Magenta and Green Puppy's paw prints appear onscreen, though on their paws. **Magenta would later place her's onscreen in the Blue's Clues & You! episode "Getting Glasses With Magenta". *The bell sound for when Steve gets his notebook was heard three times. **The first time it was heard was when Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. **The second time it was heard was when Steve finds the third clue himself. **The third time it was heard was when Steve gets out his notebook for the clue review. *The bell sound was not heard when Steve pulls out his notebook for the first two clues because he discovered that his own notebook was the first clue and when he left his notebook somewhere else off-screen after finding the second clue. *This is the only time Tickety lost her voice, because she was singing so much in preparation for the show. *Evan Dorfman voices Slippery's singing while Cody Ross Pits voices him speaking. Dorfman was later voices Slippery's singing in Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day. *Aleisha Allen, who voiced Sidetable Drawer, voices Paprika's singing while Jenna Marie Castle voices him speaking. *Tickety was voiced by Kelly High in this movie. *The "Blue Skidoo, We Can Too" music tune was used in the Thinking Chair music when Steve runs inside to the Thinking Chair, after he found and drew the third clue. *Steve does not show up in the Opening Intro due to him still asleep, so Blue decides to take over with the viewer. *This is the second episode not to feature the end credits with a white background, they appear in front of the red curtain written in crayon on pieces of cardboard signs, the first episode was Blue's Big Pajama Party *This is the second episode not to feature Blue playing with her ball after the end credits before the book closes, the first was in Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Steve says that for once, he would like to be able to spot the clue before the viewer since the viewer is better at spotting clues than Steve. But he probably did not remember that he had done so before in What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? and Blue's Big Mystery. Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages